Until You Say I Do
by twerri02
Summary: Damon finally got the girl! Too bad it's the wrong girl. Is it too late to turn back, especially now that wedding bells are ringing and there is a certain brunette that comes back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**"Long Time Coming"**

**DPOV**

Tonight, I was in a club that was located by the outskirts of Mystic Falls. I'd been here before and had fun so I thought she would like it too.

Oh yeah - I wasn't alone this time.

My companion and escort was none other than Elena Gilbert herself.

It seemed like it was a long time coming.

I loved how she felt in my arms and how her fingers would occasionally wander all over my body. Then she would mischievously look up to me with those wide blue eyes before reaching up to kiss me. Her hands left my waist and wound themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to satiate her yearning.

"I'm hungry" Elena moaned against my ear and slowly pulled away from me, wanting to hear how I was going to remedy the problem.

Mirroring her previous mischievous expression, I wrapped one arm around her, liking the fact that I was permitted to. "You know we could takeout?" I smirked suggestively and hopefully as we watched the waitress walk by us.

I sent her a subtle wink which was undoubtedly her undoing.

"Damon..." Elena warned.

"I know. I know" I sighed and she peered up at me with an unspoken question. To please the girl that I loved, I placed one hand onto her hip, tightening my possessive hold and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Fine" I relented and allowed her to lead me towards the exit. "Let's go rob the hospital again" I added with this sarcasm in my voice.

She stopped our movements when blurring before me. Her hands on my chest before she thanked me with another chaste kiss. "I love you" she murmured and i smiled against her lips, allowing her to deepen it. "And I can't wait to marry you" she added.

My breath hitched but I took a deep breath and allowed her to trail kisses down my collarbone.

Yep, you heard right!

I, Damon Salvatore, charmer of all the women, bringer of darkness was tying the knot. I was even doing the whole white dress, tiered cake she-bang.

I loved Elena...and for some godforsaken reason, she loved me.

Enough for her to give me a second chance; enough to have her finally choose and she chose me.

So, after a year of being in pure bliss, she wanted to be bound to be forever and I didn't want to refuse her.

It made sense anyway.

Mostly to her but...it's what she wanted.

Plus, the sex was good.

As a newborn vampire, that was all she could think about. We never went a day - no - we need went six hours without it.

The woman was completely insatiable - not that I was complaining.

To prove my point, I found her grabbing my hand and taking us on a detour towards the bathroom. When we were out of sight from other people, her fingers gripped my collar as she pulled me in with her.

Yep, I was a very lucky guy.

**-XxxxxxX-**

The second we pulled up to the driveway of the boarding house, Elena was taken away from me by the crazed barbie with her most trusted new weapon - a headset.

If I thought she was scary before...

"How do you mess up an order of shrimps with prawns?!" she shrieked over the line and I grimaced.

Not taking any chances, I took a left, any direction that would divert my path to crash into hers. "Eurgh, seafood - never could stand it. I frowned at the sight of several seafood cuisines - all small portions with small labels.

"Okay, Elena, there are a few more dresses" I heard blondie lead Elena towards the house so I stealthily walked to the kitchen.

There I found Bonnie sat on the dining table, massaging her temples. "Kill me now" she groaned when her tired eyes met mine.

"Is that an offer?" I grinned with the intention of flashing my teeth.

Bonnie nodded frantically with wide and crazed eyes. "Actually yes" she agreed and I found the offer far too tempting.

Weeks of blood bags would do that to you.

"She can't be that bad" I offered and walked up to the fridge, pulling out the grapes before setting them down the table. I then took a seat opposite the witch and offered the plate.

She thanked me with a smile. "No, she's worse" Bonnie scowled before rambling, "I thought dance committee Caroline was bad but this - this is insanity" she stated and gripped her hair when popping a grape into her mouth. "And it's all you fault" she mumbled, poking at my chest.

"Hey? What did I do?" I If you're pointing fingers, point at Elena" I pointed towards the living room where the two girls were looking through racks of clothing.

Bonnie was saying something but I was distracted by the sound of Elena's timid voice. "Did he call...?" she whispered.

"He's fine" Caroline replied in a hushed voice which was followed my shuffling of feet. "He's up in Colorado now" she murmured to her.

"Is he...?"

"He didn't say"

With the uselessness of the information, Elena simply sighed wistfully. This was then followed with more shuffles and shaking of the clothes rack which made me assume the conversation was over.

I craned my head to see a glimpse f her in the living room. Sadly, I wished I hadn't as I simply frowned at her saddened expression.

Did she honestly expect my brother to be here, to watch me marry his ex-girlfriend slash love of his life?

Even so, would she be okay with that? Why did she want him here so badly?

"You okay?" Bonnie questioned, placing a hand onto my arms to draw me away from my eavesdropping.

"Peachy" I forced a smile and pulled away the chair, walking out the kitchen and up the stairs as I headed towards the confinement of my bedroom.

If she was so upset, why did she insist on this wedding?

**A/N: Damon? Married? Only in the fanfiction world... So what do you think? Will this marriage happen or will several bumps (wink wink) trip them up? **


	2. There She Was

**"There She Was"**

**A/N: Muchas gracias for taking the time to read and review. The whole idea is farfetched and crazed but if you guys liked it, I suppose we're all crazy. Thank you again and enjoy this update. **

I woke up with Elena's arms wrapped around my waist and her head on my chest. When she snuggled further into me, I trailed my fingers through her hair and tilted her head up to kiss her forehead. "Morning" I murmured against her warmth.

"Good morning" she mewled and stretched herself out onto me, languidly like a kitten under heat. Her arm was then draped over my chest as she hugged me close to her form.

"Morning lovebirds"

Elena screamed at the sound of Caroline's sneer and whirled around to stare at the blonde holding a clipboard. Like yesterday, her clothes were flower patterned. Only this time, she had chosen a short skirt rather than the blaring pink dress.

She tapped her clipboard onto the bed and glared between the both of us. "Come on sweethearts" she growled and began to pull the covers but Elena grabbed them to stop her. "Clock's ticking and you need to get moving" Caroline relented, stepping back and raising her palms.

"Can't we have a day off?" I mumbled, covering my eyes when Caroline opened the curtains.

Blondie was obviously not going to let it go and walked back to place her hands on her hips and glare down at the both of us. "Elena gave me three weeks. Now we have two" she held up her fingers in emphasis and then tapped the clipboard again. "Time is running out" she shrieked.

"Fine we'll be up in-"

"NOW!" our wedding planner demanded and I finally snapped.

Shooting up from the bed, I pointed at the door and gave my own demand. "Get the hell out!"

"Five minutes" her voice was now timid and lowered in volume. This time, accepted defeat before trailing out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Once we were left alone, I rolled over so I could hover above Elena. With a small smirk, I dipped my head down, hoping to capture her lips but she turned her head so I only found her neck. That didn't stop me as I tried to fight her self-control my slipping my hands up his sides and leaving a heated trail down her collarbone.

"You heard Caroline" she groaned, squirming under me.

For a short second, I pulled back to glance down at her. "I heard her but I'm choosing to ignore her" I grinned, moving down to peck her lips and move down to caress her thigh.

"You need to go for your fitting" she moaned and forced herself to push me back. A defeated groan left me as I gave in and rolled over onto my back with a sigh. Annoyed and frustrated, I listened to her try to defend herself. "By some miracle, Caroline managed to get you pencilled in for 11 o'clock at Lewin's" she informed me and I hitched an eyebrow.

"What about you?" I asked accusingly.

She shrugged, standing up at the other side of the bed and running her fingers through her hair. "What about me?" she quizzed, pulling the locks and tying it into a ponytail.

"So, I'm getting a penguin suit while you will be…"

"…having my own fitting" she quipped, skipping over to me and holding my shoulders. Before I could argue, she pecked my lips lightly. "Love you"

With that, she left.

**-XxxxxxX-**

Straight after breakfast, Caroline had sent me on babysitting duty. We were supposed to be getting fitted for our tuxedos but the quarterback, the wolf and Jeremy had gone off on their own rampage.

I ignored them and allowed the young shopkeeper to lead me towards the back where Caroline's choices had been laid out. There were several colours and I almost growled at the sight of the white and gold one but thankfully, the young girl took it away, saying it's for another client.

Once she was gone, I perused the other racks but nothing made me feel better.

What exactly was the point in this?

Why was she so desperate to get married?

I already told her that I loved her and that was enough as any promise, so why did she keep insisting? Maybe she was trying to prove something to herself – or maybe to me? I really didn't know…but now she had taken the man with me so I simply fell over her feet, agreeing to everything she asked.

The only thing that got me through this was that once we got past it, we could simply cruise through eternity. Maybe with time, Stefan would actually come back and talk to us.

That was another thing so frustrating about this.

Losing my brother but Elena continued to convince me that it would get better after time; that my little brother would eventually move on and come back and forgive me. It was all crap but I had to believe it.

Behind me, the air shifted behind me and I spun around to look down at the petite red head. "Elena recommended this one" she squeaked out, holding up the dark blue tuxedo with a pale blue button down and a black tie. "I-I'm sure you'll look great in this" her hands stretched, pushing the clothes onto me and nervously locking them behind his back.

"Thanks" I purred, placing a hand onto hers and smirked at her gaping expression.

Something crossed her features and she nodded frantically. "Y-you're welcome?" she said it but it sounded like a question. Her heartbeat was thrumming dangerously and beads of sweat were clamming her forehead so I took a step back from her.

er

"I'll just get the cufflinks" she shrilled and left before waiting for my reply.

I looked at the reflection and held up the navy tux up to my form. The pale blue theme was lost on me and I couldn't see myself wearing it. All I knew was that I would make it look good but there was no way I was going to wear a blue outfit.

Elena…

A sigh left me and I squared my shoulders, trying to see if I could do it. Could I put this suit on and walk down the aisle, say a bunch of corny words and claim forever with Elena. I don-

Suddenly, my doubtful thoughts were disrupted when a black top hat landed onto my head.

"Perfect"

Well, that was most definitely not the nervous shopkeeper from before. However, I did know who it was and this had a smile played on my lips.

I spun around, hoping to finally find her eyes but no she was already gone.

My fingers twitched up to pull the atrocious accessory from my head and discard it to the side. The clothes were already dropped and forgotten as I took a tentative step forwards, eyes searching. "You always did like to play games…" I whispered.

An eyebrow was arched when I felt her warmth heat my back. "So did you if I remember correctly" she murmured against my ear. Her heated breath tickling my skin and I felt her lips part, caressing my skin.

Something familiar and very dangerous was ignited and I turned around again, hoping to catch her by surprise. This was obviously foolish of me because all I got was a handful of air. However, I knew she would go behind me again so I whirled back around.

There she was.

Her full pink lips quirked up into an amused smile and her chocolate-brown eyes gleamed with that same old mischievousness. "Hey"

I smirked at the simple greeting. "Hey"

**A/N: Love Elena? Love Damon? Excited for Bella's presence?**


End file.
